


the sky gave you everything and this world gave me you

by artaemin



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Bar, hani is a chaotic gay, junghwa is stressed, possibly illegal activities, very interpretative date have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaemin/pseuds/artaemin
Summary: the day flows in in pieces and floats above their heads. hyojin isn’t sure what’s happening but she’s sure if she stops for a second and lets go of heeyeon she’ll fall hard on the concrete. so she grabs her hand, fingers intertwining naturally, and follows through what she hopes isn’t the end of the world.- - - - - - -“hey, isn’t this trespassing?” hyojin’s half worried and half amused. heeyeon is bewitching.“yeah,” she says and jumps.hyojin takes a second and climbs the fence. “okay. cool.”





	the sky gave you everything and this world gave me you

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but it was fun to write, sparked by rachel and my love for hani  
> title: heaven by exo

"you did what!?"   
  
heeyeon isn't sure why junghwa is screaming like that. she doesn't sound very happy.   
  
"i asked hyojin out on a date," she says around a spoonful of cereal and chocolate chips and whatever else she put in the bowl. junghwa doesn't want to know, it's better for everyone's safety to ignore heeyeon's questionable eating habits.    
  
"how did you even know if she's gay or not?"   
  
"i saw her performing at a gay bar–"   
  
"you went to a gay bar!?" heeyeon doesn't understand why is junghwa questioning her life choices in falsetto.    
  
"where do you think i go on fridays?"   
  
junghwa quite literally falls on the couch next to her, grabbing the bowl and taking a spoonful of whatever her roommate's eating. it tastes disgusting enough to be considered a national danger. it fits her, weird and sweet and something entirely her.   
  
"could you  _ please  _ try to not get kicked out of college?"   
  
heeyeon finally looks at her with something keen to interest in her voice. "why should they kick me out?"   
  
"for being gay, you stupid bean. you know people could make it happen."   
  
she furrows her brows and frowns around her spoon. "i'm not gay though," she says. "i just like girls."   
  
junghwa sighs.

"that's gay." 

truth be told junghwa is just trying to be heeyeon's common sense since her friend seems to lack her own, but under her protective nature she's genuinely happy for her. 

heeyeon has been storing a crush for their senior since the beginning of the year. hyojin goes to their same college but no one knows what she's majoring it. rumors say that she's majoring in everything at the same time, which doesn't make sense but it makes heeyeon mutter  _ wow she's so cool _ and her eyes glisten. 

it's been a year of sad and post-breakup without the breakup part themed pining from heeyeon's side. she shares one class with hyojin so she spends her english literature lectures dreaming about kissing her cheeks and holding her hand and maybe eating her out for hours. unsurprisingly enough her grades haven't dropped though. junghwa thinks she's a witch ( _ who said that i’m not?  _ heeyeon asked her once. junghwa hadn’t even voiced her thoughts.  _ terrifying _ ). 

she wasn’t aware of her best friend’s weekly escapades at the most famous gay bar of the city though, nor of how she and hyojin actually met. 

heeyeon left the dorm when the sun was putting itself to sleep behind the dark purple of the evening. there’s some a weird nervous anticipation in her veins as she entered the bar, the lights making the chains around her waist glisten like a broken stroboscope, almost as pretty as her. a lot of things are almost as pretty as heeyeon; the late morning hours a sunday casting gentle warm colors on a warmer skin, the exciting bees buzz in the veins of when one’s not drunk yet but the night feels less heavy on the shoulders, the thrill of an almost kiss sending lightnings in the spaces between each rib. just  _ almost,  _ nothing is ever as pretty as her. 

she knew at least half of the girls turned around to look at her in awe as she walked towards the counter but that’s not the reason she usually comes here. it’s the excitement, the dangerous safety, the barista that always makes her all the fucked up and khaleidoscope colored drinks she asks without questioning. sometimes she needs the comfort of someone else’s skin on hers and it’s never hard for her to find someone, a pretty girl for her pretty heart. there’s something more to this place, something magical even, a modern day coven.

that night her plans were drinking as many purple drinks as she could without getting wasted, dancing around with someone who could hold her the right way, and then getting back to the dorm at a reasonable hour.

her plans didn’t include ending up with his fingers somehow sticky from her drink and her insides twisting in time with the sudden heavy bass of the music flowing through the speakers, her eyes stuck to the sharp and silver-like beauty of hyojin, crop top and heavy heels, earrings like saturn rings, hands holding a microphone. 

it was her first time seeing hyojin here and yet she looked comfortable in her place and familiar with everything and everyone around her, fitting as if flowing and melting into the space like honey. and then she started performing, some song heeyeon had never heard before but wanted now to taste with her tongue and teeth and pleading fingers, and heeyeon decided she was going to feel those words on her skin or she was going to die.

she waited for the end of the performance, taking in all the different shapes hyojin’s voice could take, enjoying every single second of it and storing every single word right under her tongue (and screaming more than necessary a few times, not that she’s ever going to admit that). when hyojin finally left the little stage, heeyeon mastered all her courage, savoring that something between a heartbreak and a beginning, and went to talk to her.

“noona! you were amazing up there, i didn’t know you could rap this good!”

hyojin smiled softly with gratitude, her flushed skin a monochrome palette of peaches. “thank you, heeyeon-ah. i didn’t know you also come here.” her hands were too beautiful and too far. 

“i’m here for the drinks,” she said, playing with her sticky fingers and fringing them to her lips, licking them one by one. and then, smiling so brightly all the lights in the room went off, “for the girls too.”

hyojin laughed, dragging her eyes away from heeyeon’s lips to her eyes. 

“what a coincidence, i’m here for the girls too. and for the thrill of being up there.” her eyes were smiling and her breathing was uneven, quick and excited. heeyeon wondered if she would look the same in a similar different situation. her fingers ached to touch and know. “i’m going to go home soon though, i hope to see you here again next week?”

“how about something different?”

hyojin cocked her brow and waits. heeyeon smirked to herself.

“would you let me take you out on a date?” for some reason she knew she’d going to say yes.  _ witch,  _ junghwa ’s voice echoes in the back of her mind. 

hyojin reached forward and tucked heeyeon’s hair behind her ear. her hand trailed lower then, feather light touch on her jaw and neck, before she leaned in so close heeyeon could smell the scent of lilacs and sweat from her pear glistening skin. “i’d love too,” she whispered in her ear. then, she leaned away and started to walks past her. “see you on monday in class, pretty.”

and then heeyeon drank another purple drink and went home, falling on her bed and talking to the ceiling of a starry girl, hoping hyojin was doing the same maybe. 

then monday comes and there are greetings and new types of smiles and touches that weren’t there before. heeyeon’s eyes glisten the entire time and stardust is covering her face like freckles and the leftovers of a happiness yet to become. she looks insanely pretty and hyojin can’t stop herself from kissing her cheek before leaving. 

“see you on thursday then, pretty.” 

people usually have dates on the weekend. heeyeon isn’t people, she has dates whenever she’s sure is the right time.  _ witch,  _ junghwa ’s voice reminds her.  _ maybe,  _ she thinks and smiles to herself seeing hyojin blush as she makes sure to let her know  _ you have a beautiful ass!  _ before she leaves the room. 

and then it’s coming back to the door and listening to junghwa incessantly telling her that  _ no what the fuck you can’t do that that’s not a date  _ and actively ignoring her. 

when hyojin comes to pick her up she’s wearing a hoodie crop top and heeyeon pokes her tummy with her index finger. “you’re pretty,” she says directly to her stomach. 

hyojin seems to appreciate the compliment anyway and blushes all the way till her neck, strawberry sweet. heeyeon wonders if she would taste like berries and summer if she bit her lower lip and suck on it like it was a candy. that’s definitely something to try later when the evening will be colder on their skin and the sunset will look like want mixed with blood.

the day flows in in pieces and floated above their heads. hyojin isn’t sure what’s happening but she’s sure if she stops for a second and lets go of heeyeon she’ll fall hard on the concrete. so she grabs her hand, fingers intertwining naturally, and follows through what she hopes isn’t the end of the world.

there’s:

“hey, isn’t this trespassing?” hyojin’s half worried and half amused. heeyeon is bewitching.

“yeah,” she says and jumps. 

hyojin takes a second and climbs the fence. “okay. cool.”

there’s:   
  
“you’re not gonna fall if you don’t hold my hand,” heeyeon says but tightens her grip around hyojin’s hand. just because. it feels nice. today she feels like the sky and like champagne, soaring high sweet and bubbly and that type of drunk that leaves no alcohol in your veins. 

it doesn’t help that hyojin actually brought a champagne bottle. no glasses, just a bottle and a piece of her heart to lend. heeyeon burrows both and gives back just as much, a little piece of the sky and her bubbly bubbly blood. 

there’s:

“it’s pretty up here.”

“you’re prettier.”

and then hands that touch and ask for things it’s too early to ask for, one date isn’t enough but there’s the promise for so many more. there’s leaning on each other and talking in soft lilac hues and laughing so close to each other it becomes a single sound. it’s a good day.

there’s:

“be careful! i broke a finger last time i tried to do that.” 

hyojin’s eyes widen and there are so many questions she wants to ask heeyeon she doesn’t know where to start, the words spilling out all together like champagne bubbles. 

“i didn’t even know such a place existed in this city,” hyojin says and means  _ i didn’t know someone like you existed  _ and it makes heeyeon flush all the way till her ears, pretty like a summer sunset trapped in a bottle. hyojin reaches out and caresses her cheek. her fingers burn. 

there’s:

“sh! they’ll hear you!”heeyeon whispers loudly and secures her laugh in each vowel. 

hyojin is a tiny bit more sober than her, whispers a tiny bit quieter, “they who?”

“i don’t know,” heeyeon says and when she leans all that in, their lips only a breath apart, she seems more sober than how she wants to be. “but it’s more special this way,” she says and presses a non-kiss to the corner of hyojin’s lips. 

the sun has set and now everything is dark purple and neon blue.

there’s:

they’re both lying, faces so close there almost isn’t enough oxygen for the both of them. heeyeon suggested they’d get completely before she’d drag her somewhere else questionably legal. it’s a mere excuse to be close and touch without touching.

hyojin think she’s never lived her life like this, like the entire world was for her to take. this time she wants to be the one to ask heeyeon out on a date and make her feel drunk with no champagne between their lips. 

there’s:

saying goodbye and blushing, little stars as freckles all over their cheeks;

kissing goodbye and kissing thank you and kissing until next time and kissing just because, just because they want to. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please let me know if yall liked it <3  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fiirstllove)


End file.
